beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Dragoon
Twilight Dragoon '''is an extremely powerful Left-Rotating Attack-type bey owned by '''Kyoya Hibari. Bit-Protector : Dragon of the Twilight Depicts a darker and black-in-colour version of Dragoon MS' Bit-Protector. Unlike Dragoon MS, it has extended and longer wings, along with two razor sharp claws facing to the left. It's background is red-in-colour, and it is made of solid iron, thus increasing the resistance of flames. Dual-Layer Attack Ring : Rampaging Dragon The Dual-Layer AR consists of two layers. The first layer being four sharp blades on each direction's edge, thus increasing the attacking power by a massive extent. On the second layer, four wings sit below the first layer to increase the attacking power by a massive extent, making it a monster in offensive tactics. The second layer replaces the Weight Disk. It is made of solid vibranium and titanium, thus allowing Dragoon to resist most attacks with relative ease. Spin Gear : Xtreme Left Rotation SG The Xtreme Left Rotation SG is an upgraded variant of Dragoon GT's Left Engine Gear Turbo, thus giving it left-rotation. Additionally, it has a type of Engine Gear called Killer Gear inside, which serves the purpose to stabilize and maximize the spin of Dragoon. The Killer Gear also allows Dragoon to travel at Near-Light Speed, while maximizing stability and the stamina of Dragoon. It also allows Dragoon to withstand uneven surfaces. Moves *'Twilight Meteor Clash : '''Dragoon gathers Thermal Energy and Dark Energy into it's mouth, as it continuosly fires meteors of Thermal Energy and Dark Energy towards it's opponent, knocking them out of the stadium. *'Twilight Dragon's Roar : Dragoon flies to the sky and gathers Thermal Energy and Dark Energy into it's mouth, as it roars with Thermal Energy and Dark Energy unleashed towards the stadium, leaving nothing in it's path. The roar actually spans the whole stadium. *'Twilight Ferocious Punch : '''Dragoon charges towards the opponent, as it rapidly delivers destructive lightning-charged dark punches aiming at it's opponent, as the opponent is sent flying away with each hit taken. *'Twilight Vicious Storm : 'Dragoon utilizes cutting wind, as it creates multiple vicious storms that would entirely engulf the opponent, tearing them apart with cutting wind or if with no success, throwing the opponent out of the stadium spinless at the very least. *'Twilight Cutting Impact : 'Dragoon utilizes cutting wind, as it fires invisible cutting wind towards it's opponent, as the invisible cutting wind would severely damage the opponent or tear it apart. *'Twilight Scorching Tempest : 'Dragoon charges itself with Scorching Fire, as it charges towards it's opponent with incredible speed, melting the opponent with each hit the opponent has taken. *'Twilight Explosive Formation : '''Dragoon releases lightning and fire-charged dark chains that surrounds it's opponent, forming a circle or a huge globe, as the globe explodes and entirely steals all the spin and power from the opponent. Elements Primary Elements '''Fire, Wind Secondary Elements Dark, Lightning History The Beyblade of Twilight Dragoon was used to win countless wars by a General, until it had exceeded it's limits in a Great War between two fellow generals. Later on, scientists attempted to repair Twilight Dragoon with no success. With no choice left, the scientists implanted a source of virus called the Twilight Virus into Twilight Dragoon, with the outcome being successful. After the awakening of Twilight Dragoon, it released immense dark power that demolished the whole labratory and took the lives of everyone present in the labratory, leaving nothing left in the targeted place. Twilight Dragoon roamed the Earth upon it's awakening, as it had already demolished a huge portion with relative ease. Soon, a dangerous boy called Kyoya Hibari made a Life-Time contract with Twilight Dragoon, with Twilight Dragoon now being Hibari's partner.